Danu Talis: Missing
by willshakespeare-immortalbard
Summary: Contains spoilers for the Necromancer. A songfic to the song Missing, by Evanscence. Please read/review!  Rated T for character death and excessive angst.


**A/N—I don't own **_**Secret of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel**_**. Michael Scott does. I also don't own **_**Missing**_**. That is the property of Evanescence.**

**Spoilers for **_**The Necromancer**_**. **

**This is a friendship fic, and a songfic to Evanescence's song **_**Missing**_**.**

**Please read/review!**

**Key:**

**Underlined:****sounds, like ****boom**** and ****thud**

Regular: **Story Narrative**

_Italicized_: **Song lyrics**

* * *

><p><strong>DANU TALIS: MISSING<strong>

BOOM!

The world exploded in a vibrant prism of colors, brilliant tones of red, yellow, white, and black blinding him.

Will Shakespeare knew. As soon as the blast came, he knew that he was going to die.

_Please..._

He slammed into the earth with a thud that knocked the breath out of his lungs. A cry of pain escaped his lips as a burning pain erupted in his side. Black spots popped in and out of his vision as what felt like a ragged hole in his side sent stabs of pain racing through his torso, bringing tears to his eyes. The voices of the others were dulled, muted.

_Please, forgive me..._

He saw Palamedes off a little ways to his right, staggering to his feet and calling for the others to regroup. The knight was covered in dirt, but seemed to be unharmed.

Palamedes had been reluctant to fight. He had just wanted to return home, to their world, their time.

_But I won't be home again..._

The tears blurred his vision, and it took all his self control not to scream as he pushed himself up off the ripped and uneven ground.

The wound in his side burned, and the world reeled and lurched, spinning 360s and making him nauseous.

Palamedes glanced at him, his dark eyes filled with concern.

"Will, are you alright?"

"Yes." His voice was amazing steady.

_Maybe someday you'll look up, and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one..._

Feeling Palamedes' eyes on him, Will summoned up some of his aura, bending it, focusing the energy into his hand, where a sword appeared. It flickered dangerously, strange images flashing in the metal, and Will saw snatches of bright light and dark blood. He closed his eyes, and tried to divert a little of his aura, sending tendrils of yellow spinning down his arms and torso, feeding some strength into his side, where the wound that he hadn't yet dared to look at slowly sapped his strength. But he knew that it was of no use. He was going to die.

"_Isn't something missing?"_

* * *

><p>The pain only grew as the battle wore on; mounting until his whole body ached and screamed at every movement.<p>

In the heat of the fight, Will's muffled protests of pain, his winces, went unnoticed.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know..._

The sword in his hands had long since faded, disappearing as his aura was unable to keep it up, but, like the small signs of his weakness, it went unseen.

_You forgot me long ago..._

When, in a quick moment of meeting, he saw one of the others, only a few words were passed, a quick query on both sides—"Are you hurt?"—and a smile when the answer was no. Nothing more.

_Am I that unimportant? Am I so insignificant?_

Dust and dirt, ash and sharp gravel thrown up by multiple consecutive explosions: all of them merged into a swirling torment that left him gasping for air, trying to suck in enough oxygen even though it made his side worse.

_Isn't something missing?_

He lagged behind as the fight began to stretch across the long plain that lay before Danu Talis. His feet dragged, and the fetid air made him gag.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

><p>He reeled to the side, ducking out of view, and vomited, trying to ignore the deep red blood.<p>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice..._

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he returned to the fray, rallying his aura to form another sword, where he was immediately pressed upon by multiple monsters. They sensed his weakness. They knew he was dying, and, like vultures, they flocked around him, each wanting to deal the final blow.

_You won't try for me, not now..._

He managed a few feeble strokes, but the monsters quickly dodged them and struck out at him. Their long claws connected with the wound in his side, and he screamed, unable to muffle it. He saw Palamedes stiffen where he fought.

_Though I'd die to know you love me..._

He smiled at the knight, trying to banish all signs of suffering.

_I'm all alone..._

Palamedes would be fine. He would survive the battle, and Marethyu would return him to his own world, where his immortal life would continue without Will. But would he take it?

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

><p>"<em>Please, please, forgive me,"<em> he whispered as the knight turned away, returning his attention to the battle. "_But I won't be home again..._"

He willed Palamedes to move on, after the battle was over. He'd seen Palamedes after battles in the Shadowrealms. He'd seen the knight suffer as he battled with the deaths of all those that he had been unable to save.

_I know what you do to yourself..._

Another cry tore itself from his lips as a titan grabbed him and yanked him apart from the fight. He slashed at it with his blade, and it dropped him. As he fell, another explosion sent waves of energy at him. He was pushed aside, and he crumpled on the ground.

_I breathe deep and cry out..._

"_Isn't something missing?"_

"_Isn't someone missing me?"_

* * *

><p>He lay there as blast after blast echoed around him, unable to move, but knowing he had no choice.<p>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice..._

He got to his feet, gasping, searching for a face he knew.

_You won't try for me, not now..._

"Palamedes," he whispered, wishing the knight was there to help him.

_Though I'd die to know you love me..._

But he refused to call for him. Palamedes needed to live.

_I'm all alone..._

Already the world was fading.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

><p>He lurched away, trying to escape the battle. Blood coated his hands from where he had pressed them against his side.<p>

_And if I bleed...I'll bleed...knowing you don't care..._

He was weakening—tired, so, so, tired—and he just wanted to close his eyes, to sleep.

_And if I sleep...just to dream of you...I'll wake without you there..._

He finally managed to separate himself from the fight, and found himself blessedly alone in a clearing that had been untainted by blood and gore.

_Isn't something missing?_

His side flared suddenly, erupting in a burst of pain.

_Isn't something..._

* * *

><p>He fell to the ground, a sob of pain and regret yanking itself free from his chest. His knees collided with the ground, and the jolt sent streams of blood pouring from his side onto the earth, staining the grass.<p>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice..._

"WILL!" A cry of horror brought his fading consciousness back to the battle. Palamedes fought his way through the swarm.

_You won't try for me not now..._

Will shook his head weakly, tears biting at the corners of his eyes, hovering at the edge of his vision.

_Though I'd die to know you love me..._

Everything darkened, and Palamedes disappeared as a black veil fell over his eyes.

_I'm all alone..._

"WILL!" Hands gripped him, and he felt someone touch the gaping wound. "Will...no...Will..."

_Isn't something missing?_

And then even that disappeared, and everything faded as he went limp, letting go, surrendering to the painless abyss that opened up before him.

_Isn't someone missing me?_


End file.
